


Two of Cups

by yutorbit



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, this is my first time writing angst i'm scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorbit/pseuds/yutorbit
Summary: Hyunggu never thought he'd ever see that dumb smile in a million years ever again. He was wary of that smile.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

"Hyunggu, Changgu came over to play again!" 

Hyunggu's mother voice echoed down the hallway, falling onto deaf ears as Hyunggu was sound asleep. "Silly boy, I already told him Changgu was coming over and he still ended up napping," She began shaking his body awake, his eyelashes fluttering awake at every shake. The sleepy boy rubbed his eyes, opening them fully and waddling outside to greet his friend.

Changgu was with his older sister who accompanied him to the Kang household. His bagpack was full with toys and other playthings that he couldn't wait to show Hyunggu. His eyes immediately lit up seeing Hyunggu walking up to the door, dried drool still on his face. 

Hyunggu's mother opened the door to let the sibling pairing come in, Hyunggu waiting expectedly next to her waving at Changgu to follow him to his room. The two boys ran into the room while Hyunggu's mother made conversation with Changgu's sister, asking the usual questions about her studies.

Whatever was happening in the bedroom was much more exciting, the two boys were sitting around a beyblade arena in the middle of the room, challenging each other to beyblade matches until both of them were tired out. Hours later Hyunggu's mother opened the bedroom door to find Changgu knocked out, Hyunggu sitting next to him reading a book.

"You wanna wake him up? I prepared lunch."

Life was simple at the time, the two boys were the dictionary definition of best friends. 

* * *

"You're moving away?"

Changgu could only nod, his words stuck at the back of his throat. His dad's new job was in another town and his parents decided moving would be worth it, the flat they were staying in was old anyway. The room was unusually silent, Hyunggu still trying to process the information. He thought it was odd that both of Changgu's parents came over today instead of his sister but he hadn't thought much of it. 

Changgu plopped onto the bed, facing the ceiling. He then held out his pinkie, turning to Hyunggu. 

"Promise me we'll eventually meet again?" 

Hyunggu sat next to him, intertwining his pinkie. 

"Promise."

"C'mon, this will be our final battle for a while!" Changgu leapt off the bed, bringing out the arena. Hyunggu could only smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got this idea after watching 2ggu perform move together. this will have multiple chapters and i have no idea how long it will take until the next update which is technically the first chapter. the angst doesn't come until later so i hope you enjoy the fluff for now :)


	2. Act 1

After much convincing his parents, Hyunggu was allowed to enroll in a highschool a little further than home which had a performing arts curriculum. He had grown a passion for the performing arts, dance in particular, and his parents wanted to see their baby shine in a field he was passionate in. 

The first day of school he found out there weren't that many guys in his class, he could even count them on his fingers. He started befriending two boys, one named Wooseok and the other was Yuto, the other boys seemed like they already formed their own friend group. 

The first few months of highschool were fine, even fun at times as he got closer to the tall duo even if he had to deal with being the shortest guy. They began to hang out, Hyunggu finding out Wooseok was in the practical music program while Yuto was in the general studies stream. They spent their days either huddled in a corner of the library, Wooseok secretly gaming on his smuggled in PSP while the other two barely studied or in an empty dance studio, Hyunggu practicing as the pair watched. 

Sitting at the back of the class he'd inevitably end up eavesdropping on some of the gossip the girls would talk about, though they were never interesting for him to care about. That is until he heard one of them mention a boy in the grade above, Yeo Changgu. 

"You know Yeo Changgu, the super cute senior in the theatre department? I heard he got the lead role in their upcoming show."

"No way, we should totally get tickets to watch," The girls left the classroom, continuing their discussion on the way to the cafeteria.

Yeo Changgu? That name was on the tip of his tongue, it seemed so familiar. He figured he'd attend the drama performance to see what all the fuss was about, tickets were free and he wasn't busy that afternoon anyway. 

The auditorium was much more packed than he thought, full of students from various programs and grades coming to cheer their friends on. Seating was unassigned so Hyunggu took a seat nearer the back of the hall, waiting anticipatedly for the show to begin. 

The lights in the auditorium dimmed as the curtain unveiled, the lead actor taking centre stage setting up the prologue of the show. Hyunggu squinted at the boy's face, even hopping ahead a few row of seats to get a good look of the boy. The most noticeable thing about him was how pretty his smile was as he recited his lines, truly relishing in his moment on stage. 

An hour passed and the show concluded, the entire stage crew coming back on stage to give their final bows. When it was the lead actor's turn to bow, the auditorium erupted with girls cheering and clapping for him. Hyunggu found himself clapping along with them, he did give a pretty good performance.

"I told you he's cute!"

"Yeah yeah I owe you ice cream now," the two girls from his class walked past his seat on the way out of the auditorium, followed by the rest of the crowd inside. 

Hyunggu waited until most of the students had left before stepping out of his seat. That was before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, it was a student he'd never met before. 

"Kang Hyunggu, year 1 from the dance department?"

"Yes... who are you?"

"I'm Hoetaek, year 3 from the dance department too. There aren't that many guys in the dance department so it's pretty easy to recognise each other."

'They did say the acceptance rate into the dance program is the lowest in this school since they're so strict,' Hyunggu thought to himself.

"Anyway I'll see you around," the senior student gave Hyunggu a final pat on the back before leaving the auditorium. 

Hyunggu had only been in one performance ever since he enrolled which was at their school's summer festival so he assumed that boy must have heard of him from there.

He finally stepped foot out of the auditorium after that, taking a glance at his wristwatch. It was already evening time and he had to rush to the library to meet with Wooseok and Yuto for their bi-weekly study session. By the time he arrived, the duo were already burying their heads in some mock examination papers. Hyunggu plopped himself next to Yuto and got out his studying materials, immersing himself in his work. He'd already forgotten why he attended the stage play. 

* * *

It was the last day of finals week. Hyunggu and his friends had been studying every single day, he personally couldn't wait for them to be over. After finals there was going to be a last carnival held before their year end break and Hyunggu was selected to perform alongside the other students in his program. He had gotten a lot closer to some of his female classmates since they were the only ones in the same program in his class, though this indirectly made him a target of some asshole seniors. Everytime he was seen with his female friends around them, they'd throw around slurs at him and he'd respond with a quick "Fuck you" before moving somewhere else. Hyunggu never let it show but it seriously wore him out.

Though what hurt the most was whenever he saw Yeo Changgu hanging out with those same boys, he wasn't always around but they seemed like good friends and he'd put up with their antics. After attending that show many months ago, Hyunggu put the two together and came to the conclusion that actor Changgu was the same childhood friend Changgu that had moved away. It was odd seeing him a little older now, he somehow still looked the exact same as he did 5 years ago. It made Hyunggu question many things like if that Yeo Changgu was anything like those homophobic boys or if he was a bully too, hiding behind an angelic facade.

He didn't know if Yeo Changgu knew that he was the same Kang Hyunggu that was his best friend and to be honest, he didn't care if Changgu knew. He wanted nothing to do with Changgu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! short chapter but i promise more action next chapter :3 i know there's a lot of time skips in the early parts so i hope it isn't too hard to keep up. updates might be weekly, it depends.


End file.
